


Learning To Be Close

by angelboygabriel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dad!Tony, Domesticity, Fluff, M/M, Peter learning to trust Stephen, Protective Peter Parker, Tony Stark getting the love he deserves, no powers au, rating is ONLY for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 06:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14665602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelboygabriel/pseuds/angelboygabriel
Summary: An average evening in the Stark household, including but not limited to:-Peter hating his homework-Stephen being a great boyfriend-Alien





	Learning To Be Close

**Author's Note:**

> Tony is still a billionaire, but he isn’t Iron Man. Also, I don’t say it explicitly but Tony adopted Peter at a young age when May and Ben passed (yes I know they’re his aunt and uncle and May’s still alive but let’s glaze over that for the au)

 

“Oh, that’s the part you don’t get? Let me show you.”

Tony absently watched as Stephen helped his son with his biology homework, school papers spread across the kitchen island.

Tony had been a little surprised when they’d started to get along, despite Peter’s initial intense suspicion and constant inquiries about _what are your intentions with my dad_ and _I know where you work, I’ll steal all your scrubs if you mess with him and I’ll probably stab you with your own scalpel._ Much to Tony’s amusement, Stephen took it all in stride and even told Peter he’d do more damage with a bigger blade.

Tony, of course, was relieved as well his son approved of his dating of Stephen Strange. Things with Pepper had gone less than smoothly and Tony could get where Peter got his wariness.

“Whatcha staring at, Dad?” Peter said, jerking Tony from his thoughts. He blinked twice and smiled at Stephen’s faint smirk. He stood up from his seat at the table and walked by them, ruffling Peter’s hair.

“Oh, nothing. Just admiring my two favorite boys.” he said and Peter groaned.

“I’m not some little kid-“ Peter complained, and Tony stepped up behind them, carefully setting a glass of water on Peter’s textbook before he put his arms around Peter and Stephen.

“You’ll always be my little boy, Petey.” he said, and kissed his son’s forehead. Peter’s face scrunched up into a scowl, and then Tony turned on tiptoes to kiss Stephen on the lips until Peter started to make gagging noises and they broke apart with a laugh.

“And despite you being a doctor, you seem to make me lovesick.” Tony chided and Stephen grinned.

“Guilty.” he purred before he kissed Tony again.

Tony picked up his glass and went back to the table as they resumed the last question on Peter’s homework. They discussed the chemical processes that went into the performance of photosynthesis before Peter wrote his answer with a final gusto and looked at Tony.

“Finally finished my shit, are you happy?”

“Yes, _especially_ when you don’t use that language.”

“You swear all the fucking time.” Peter accused with an attitude and Tony pointed at him.

“Maybe, but if _you_ swear again and I’ll make sure JARVIS disables every electronic you own.” Tony said sternly and Peter’s jaw dropped. Stephen had to hide his expression and came over to stand beside Tony, leaning over to whisper something in his ear.

“I think this is the first time he’s gotten sassy with you while I’m around.” he muttered, and Tony looked at him, a grin pulling at his face. It was an undeniable sign of things settling into a... _normal_ family setting and Tony couldn’t help but feel some type of irrational happiness. Stephen winked as he walked over into the living room.

“You wouldn’t.” Peter said, and this time Tony couldn’t hide his smile.

“I would.”

“Fine, I’m sorry.” Peter gave in, and Tony nodded.

“If you two are finished bickering, Alien is on.” Stephen called from the couch, and Peter perked up.

“I love that movie!” he said before he sped into the living room and hopped on the couch on the opposite end of Stephen. Tony followed, flopping into the middle. Stephen lifted his arm and Tony moved so he was laying on his chest. Peter pulled Tony’s legs into his lap, attention rapt as Sigourney Weaver berated another character onscreen.

Tony hummed contentedly Stephen laid a hand across his stomach and played with the hem of Tony’s shirt.

“I love you.” Tony said softly, and Stephen put his chin on top of Tony’s head.

“What was that?” he asked, and Tony glanced over at Peter, whose eyes were wide and face was painted with a blue glow from the screen.

“I just said it’s a great movie.” he replied and Stephen tapped his fingers against Tony’s abs in response.

“Better with you and Peter.” Stephen said, and Tony felt happiness settle into him.

This was home.

 


End file.
